


self-indulgence doesn't get a title

by Pax



Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fantasy Cast, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pax/pseuds/Pax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random tribble comment-fic uwhere Rachel Weisz is the N+1 Doctor and Teen!Kirk is her companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	self-indulgence doesn't get a title

"Mr. Kirk, in the twenty-four hours since I made your acquaintance, you have committed felony arson, knocked a Thrassalian hylops out cold, been beaten to a pulp by Silurians, and very nearly died three - no, four times, all in the course of assisting me in saving the world." The Doctor said, brushing down her peacoat and readjusting her bowler hat.

Jim winced as he probed the swelling on his jaw. "Well, you know us country boys, we're all - "

The Doctor held up a finger. "In addition, you have importuned me repeatedly and creatively, in Andorian, Deltan, and three dialects of Romulan, which, top marks for effort, most men stop after being rejected in one language, let alone five."

Jim's heart sank. He'd had more fun in the last day than he'd had since - ever, really, and now the madwoman in the box was about to take off and it'd be back to fast cars and illegal substances to keep from passing out due to sheer boredom. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you ma'am, and I had to try. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go pass out."

"Oh, You're not getting off that easily, Mr. Kirk," the Doctor said. "I admire that sort of persistence. Would you like to take a little trip?"

"What?" Jim blinked.

"Good. This way please!" The Doctor said airily as she strode towards the TARDIS, her large boots kicking up roadside dust.

Jim leapt up and hobbled after her as fast as he could. "Does this mean we can have sex now?"

"Certainly not," she called back over her shoulder, unlocking the door and walking in.

Jim reached the TARDIS, and paused for a second in the warm orange light. His face split in an enormous grin. This, he was sure, was going to be an adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [thefourthvine's observation](http://thefourthvine.dreamwidth.org/123614.html) that "Kirk is actually just Kirk. I mean, for all we know, in addition to committing whatever felonies - NO I AM NOT MAKING ANY GUESSES - maybe he _was_ dancing professionally during his pre-Pike years. I can totally believe that. It's hard to come up with a profession I couldn't believe he was doing during those years, although the ones that require a lot of schooling or, um, responsibility are kind of a stretch. It's a lot easier to buy, like, dance instructor, skilled second-story man, hacker, makeup salesguy, companion to the thirteenth Doctor - oh god I have to stop this RIGHT NOW. But you take my point."


End file.
